the adventures of team moonlight disaster
by shinxity
Summary: hello my name is lunar, i'm a human turned umbreon as i start my adventure i meet a absol called blade he's...different to others he's not as strong but hes still my friend


_Prologue _

_People walked up and down the roads to the shops and back again they all walked slowly and looked as if they had nothing more to do than to just walk up and down again and again, some went into clothes shops others to do the weekly shop and for the people who where just starting out in their new homes they went into furniture shops. The whole world looked grey and there had been no sun in the sky for over thirty years as everything had been paused in time except humans there was a unknown force stopping anything from moving-no wind blew to sweep leaves and rubbish into the sky, to play with the grass and so animals could chase it, no sun to warm humans and animals to their bones to make the best crops and to sun bath in. the world had become depressing and many had resorted to killing themselves out of depression one girl walked up the street head down and hands in her pocket she was mostly covered in black clothing a black and silver hoodie with a silver skull on the back of it and black trousers, a black collar with silver spikes was around her neck and almost the same things around her wrists people stole from each other so they started to carry things around to defend themselves she had a belt around her waist it had a sword in it with a silver wolf head on it. she saw the local game shop and went into it looking around there wasn't many things that interested her she looked down the DS games flicking through the ones from before the accident she saw something that interested her it said Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of light _she picked it up and looked on the back it only had pictures but for some reason she couldn't put it down. That made her decision she went to the counter, the man there looked depressed as did everyone these days it was only two pounds it was the cheapest game she had ever bought. She walked out of the shop and saw two guards who looked at a picture on the clip boards they had one but his hand on her shoulder and dragging her backwards she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder into the brick wall next to them the other guard pulled out his own sword, she pulled out wolf shed blade to counter him the two blades clashed and ripped across her shoulder she swore at him.

"How many times do we have to do this" she shouted at the male guard she glared with hate filled eyes.

"your trying to change things, they all should stay as they are" the guard growled the girl swung the sword and stuck it through his side he fell and she pulled it out and flicked the blood off it before running up to a almost empty neighbourhood and into a house, its door had gauge marks ripped out of it she couldn't remember when that had happened maybe when her parents went nuts and killed some people the dragon guards had come and taken them away.

She had been left alone, to fend for herself when she was only seven that's why she had become the way she had you needed to learn to fight and how to defend yourself and how to kill if necessary she owned a dangerous blade called wolf-shed blade running through it was the silver hair of a wolf. She put the game bag on the sofa and slipped the game onto her DS and turned it on the screen flashed and a symbol appeared on the screen it was a yellow ring with a sword through it she put it on the sofa the Pokémon information on the top was true once many years ago Pokémon had existed and been trained by humans and some had lived in the wild but when all of this had happened they had been wiped out completely only leaving bones in their place, the books on them had become illegal but she owned more than ten of them on behaviour and types this game was only made up and meant nothing. For a moment she slumped down onto the sofa looking at her shoulder that was bleeding she pressed a towel to it that was suddenly sodden with red. She carried on tending to her wounds as a figure appeared next to her it was a bright green but had a red-pink belly.

"So…. What this time" he asked

"Dragon knights again not sure if I killed one this time, hope so" she replied as he chucked "I hate this life I really do"

"Yeah you're not the only one" the green and red creature replied

Suddenly she snapped and was very very angry. She had been treated badly for trying to change how the world was, darkness that covered every inch of it and the dragon guards that would suddenly decide you where looking at them wrong and kill you so she and her friend where different she didn't want to live like this wooptie do so what!. What was anyone else going to do about it?

"URRGH I am _sick _of living like this!" she shouted "Living in fear of getting killed and in a world where nothing moves if I pluck a leaf from a tree and drop it, it stays mid air and wont move ever its stupid! What I wouldn't do for this to end to see the sun like in books to feel warmth on my skin I try to change everything, and nothing happens I cant find what it says in those books a TG what ever it is that controls time" then there was a flash of light from her DS and a voice came from it.

_So you wish to fight what has happened to this world, would you do whatever was necessary to end this world of perpetual darkness _

"Huh yes, I would" she closed her eyes for a moment "I would do anything to rid this world of darkness and those creatures" the voice chuckled and made her nervous." what?"

_you remind me of a….good friend I had many years ago he was just like you with his attitude now onto the main subject now some questions if you where with someone and you where attacked would you take a hit for that person _

"Yes"

"Hay, what's going on" her friend asked he could hear the voices as well "Going crazy knew if would happen" he muttered afterwards

_if you where stuck in a pitch black room and the door was locked what would you do a) scream b) kick the door or c) sit down and cry_

"Kick the door" she answered some more questions and then finally the voice had one last question for her.

_Would you fight for peace, for everyone you know and don't know would you fight for them too, I need to know this one last thing would you die for this for a new world to be born from the ashes of darkness would you be willing for this_

"Yes but-I, I'm not sure if I'm good enough I'm not that strong" she whispered opening her eyes

_you are humble but I know that you are strong and loyal to people you do and not know but you will loose some of your memory as to prove who and what you are you will not remember most of your human life only the sadness and fear of a world of darkness you will want to resolve the world you know fight, fight for all you have you will not recall this convocation at all so are you ready?_ It asked she took a deep breath to steady herself a kind of fire appeared behind her eyes it was a determined look.

"Yes" a light surrounded her and the DS vanished she took one last look at her surroundings before being dragged down into darkness. Just as the light faded a ball of light appeared it was a bright pink, a gentle voice sounded that echoed around.

_Don't mess this up, lunar my friend, get this world back in order before we are all killed I know you can do it please gather the time…._

They travelled through darkness except a small amount of glittering light that followed them as they went through the tunnel she shook her head and then froze looking at her partner he had heard it as well a ball of darkness headed for them mostly for her partner they dodged it the first time and it was coated in shadows, as the second one came there was no time to dodge it, she jumped in the way as it smacked into her body, her partner cried out but she couldn't hear anything anymore the last thing she saw was a blood red eye as they where sent tumbling through time the darkness found her again and swallowed her and her consciousness.

The suns rays glistened on the icy ground sending crystal like reflections all over the wind was gentle and the trees that where around sent leaves to play in the wind a black creature lay on the ground flat out its chest rose and fell with each breath it took it slowly lifted its head and groaned in pain each one of its joints was stiff it had a yellow ring around each ear one on its left leg but that was just a circle it was on its right leg and back legs and tail too it opened its blue eyes and stretched it had a black collar around its neck with silver spikes and the same bands around its front legs. She blinked not sure where she was. Opening her mouth she yawned and blinked not sure quite where she was, she shook the snow out of her fur and walked over to a small amount of un frozen water when she saw her reflection and yelped jumping back looking at her body had no idea what it was she knew that once it had been a human. Then she froze and felt the wind and sun on her body as if she had never saw anything like it before a smile crossed her mouth and for a moment she didn't care about anything nothing mattered anymore, nothing at all, recognition crossed her face and she realised why this had felt strange she was from a world that had no wind and no sun she had to stop it from happening here, but how, she had no idea how to do it somehow she would do it. trying to figure something like that is confusing having no idea how to do something then it hit her, T.G time…gears something like that, they where things that controlled time she then realised that she was missing her sword it wasn't around her body like it should have been she felt as if she needed it, it was more important to her than many things.  
>She flexed her claws and set across the snow the padding on her paws kept her above the level of the snow so she didn't get stuck the only time her paws did go through the snow was when she slipped having four feet instead of two was confusing she saw some flying creatures called pidgey they had flown up into the air as fast as they could when they saw her they also had given her a wide birth as they fled into the sky she just shrugged and carried on. As the moon came up the circles on her body started to glow drawing energy healing her from the amount of time and fatigue that she had gained while travelling over the last twelve hours she had to admit the moon was beautiful after going across three mountains and now sitting on the highest peak around a cave to sleep in behind her this place was nice, no one would bother her here. Curling up to sleep she thought, everything would be clear sooner or later she would remember things in time anyway all of that could wait till morning closing her eyes and the only light was from the rings on her body and the silver moon that hung like a silver ball in the sky. During the night she thrashed around and looked as if she was running from something, inside her dream she was doing just that fleeing from a bluish creature with orange lines on its body and a red gem on its body it gave a vicious roar and snatched at her with its claws they hit and she almost fell into a deep chasm that dream faded and was replaced with another she was in a town centre she felt as if she was a spirit as nobody showed that they had saw her, plus someone walked through her she watched herself walk up to a stand where two Pokémon stood one was green with blades on its arms and the other was red and had two pincers for hands.<br>Hello what do you wish to buy the red one asked  
>A power band, lunar blade and blaze band she replied as the dream faded off replaced by nothing but darkness, it was a peaceful darkness though.<br>Opening her eyes early in the morning as it was still dark but the sun had turned the sky slightly pink yellow and orange she blinked and flexed her body remembering the dream she had shaking it out of her head she listened to the wind, then there was a scream and a explosion she jumped to her feet and ran to look around, she saw a gap in the mountain she had begun to climb and she jumped over the gap her claws slipping and digging across the ice, she looked down and saw way down near the bottom of the mountain: a absol being attacked by some charizard it was being burnt alive and without thinking she launched from where she stood and used quick attack to get a bit more speed untill she became no more than a black streak heading from the sky to the ground, her body was sleek so she had no sound like a assassin aiming for the three charizard. She didn't know what attacks she could use some crossed through her mind dark pulse, shadow ball, and snarl? Maybe. Instead she opened her mouth and a ball of black energy formed ah, so she could use shadow ball it fired from her mouth to just in front of the middle charizard it fell back and snarled the absol opened its eyes in time to see her land in front of them she opened her mouth and growled though it came out as umbre….! The three charizard growled at her back they stepped backwards looking annoyed  
>"Not another one you stupid dark types why can't you die out your worthless!" the side charizard shouted<br>"You umbreon, why can't you just let us kill absol then you it would make our day so much easier" the middle charizard muttered  
>"You, the legendary breathers of fire from the sky, you fly around like you own the place what have you got against dark types like myself" (I'm a dark type) she wondered well she did have black fur and could use shadow ball.<br>"You-should know you work for the dark one" the last charizard said it looked at its friends it was smaller than the other two "C'mon guys it's not worth the trouble someone else will kill them" the other two looked at the small charizard.  
>"No, we need to end this now" the charizard started to argue<br>"Hay absol? Can you get up" she asked the absol just looked at her and nodded getting slowly to his feet he was shaky at best. His fur was almost black and some of it had fallen off his body there was blood dripping from his injuries. The largest charizard who was the middle one launched a fire blast the umbreon spun around and used shadow ball to counter it just in time. Launching a quick attack through the smoke she hit him clean in the chest using another shadow ball to do damage she flipped back and went to use shadow ball she opened her mouth but the energy that came out was a dark pulse the charizard flew into the air and with a howl of fury they disappeared into the sky she watched them disappear.  
>"Wow your powerful" absol exclaimed "I'm blade by the way"<br>"I'm lunar" the umbreon replied "why where they fighting you"  
>"You, don't know" blade asked "Us dark types are counted among the forces of the Dark one we are treated badly because of that and many of us are killed every year, I…. why you use to be a eevee right? Why did you become an umbreon" she went to say something about how she used to be a human and how some of her memory was gone.<br>"Because I wanted to become an umbreon they look amazing and the attacks they can learn are dangerous but amazing" she replied  
>"Your going to get yourself killed around here" blade warned<br>"Nah, doubt it" lunar replied  
>"Why?" he asked surprised<br>"I'm strong fast and illusive" blade laughed at that and smiled it looked as if he hadn't smiled in a long time, lunar grinned at him and winked "I may not have…evolved not long ago but because I'm black I can mould into the shadows I can avoid trouble and if not fight"  
>"How about you and me make a rescue team?" Blade said she gave him a blank look "Oh, where you come from, there's no rescue teams is there" she shook her head and his eyes widened "A rescue team is a team of Pokémon that go round catching outlaws and rescuing Pokémon in distress<br>"There is nothing at all where I come from its night almost all day except for about a minuet that's it" lunar replied  
>"Oh…." Exclaimed blade<br>"Yeah, tell me about it" lunar replied "I'll join your rescue team" blade jumped up and down  
>"The guild to the north of here I tried to join it last year but, I'm too much of a wimp to do it alone I want to, I want to join so badly, it hurts" he whispered then winced and hit the ground as his burnt out body collapsed he was in pain she gasped and nudged him with her nose he didn't even move she pulled him onto her back and somehow got back to her cave in the mountain she laid him down on some of the grass that grew in the back of her home it was just like a bed. Berries grew in a deeper part of the cave every berry she could think of she looked across them and picked a rawst berry and two oran berries as well she used her claws to cut up one of each of the berries untill they where thin she pushed it into blades mouth and he swallowed it he was still unconscious he was doing this without realising she carried on and untill most of it was gone and put the rest of it in the pool of water they would stay clean and fresh in there. She waited watching the sun rise higher in the sky then watching him sleep then back to the sun when sunset arrived she was at the water drinking and washing her ears and eating her own oran berry she went to the entrance one second se felt someone watching her she looked back to see blade watching her.<br>"Hay" she said softly  
>"Hey" he replied quietly "why, why did you save me, you don't know me"<br>"You must be very lonely to say that" lunar said "I saved you because we're friends now, partners in a rescue team but before we even try to get in you are going to rest"  
>"Yeah I'm lonely, being the disaster Pokémon ive always been alone ever since I was a kid and you mean you will join my team?" he looked outside "Were are we"<br>"I said I would earlier and I'm going to stick by that and this is my home I found it yesterday, neat huh" she smiled "it has everything you could want food water beds well berries instead of real food, So in a few days when your better we will head off to the guild" blade nodded and went back to sleep his breaths where deep and even.  
>Three days later<br>"Ok today's the day" blade grinned jumping around; his body had healed completely now lunar picked some of the berries and put them in his bag.  
>"Yeah, you know where the guild is right?" she asked him, he nodded and she smiled they left the cave but not before lunar covered the entrance with ice and snow proud of the job she had done they turned and ran to the east following their hopes and dreams of becoming a rescue team. While they where running they talked about everything, lunar asked him where he used to live he asked her the same and she said the truth a long long way away he laughed at that and after about a day and a half of travelling. They stopped for a brake they where still about three maybe four days away from the town and the guild they had no way of making a fire but still they lay down and watched the stars twinkle over head as lunar and blade began to snooze there was a low growl from the darkness of the forest eyes watched them as a orange muzzle appeared it growled again it was black and had two horns curved on its head and solid bone like arches across its back and two on its chest with a skull in the middle, it was a houndoom lunar jumped to her feet on the defensive. It looked at them and its anger faded, it saw the makings of a fire where blade had put some sticks its mouth started to glow and an ember lit the sticks.<br>"How unusual some fellow dark types nice to meet you both I'm flame" it smiled it was a male houndoom. Lunar relaxed as well knowing nothing was going to come from this.  
>"I'm lunar and this is Blade" lunar replied "We're heading to the guild to join as a rescue team" flames face lit up<br>"Huh, well that's strange there hasn't been any dark types to join the guild in over ten years, but there used to be a Pokémon called Deino but that got a free pass from mobs because its family was respected round here other types get a free pass because their no threat to others " he said  
>"So if you have another type after dark you get a free pass that" she frowned "what about you flame you're a dark and fire so….,<br>"No, for some types its only water, grass, ground, bug and that's it only those types get a free pass so for me and you two we have no chance" flame said  
>"It's getting late would you like to spend the night with us" blade asked<br>"Yea" he smiled lying down and resting his head on his paws. And when morning came he gave them his calling gem and lunar and her partner blade parted ways with flame and carried on their travelling. About five days later they where in a small town mostly free from snow except some clumps of it now and again the guild itself looked like a cat with a red gem stone on its head lunar looked at it curiously and both walked up the stairs when they reached the top there was a grate that covered a hole it looked as if you where suppose to stand on it, absol looked at her and she nodded he stood on it and a gentle but firm voice sounded from underneath it was female.  
>"The Pokémon is absol, the Pokémon is absol" the feminine voice sounded then another female but slightly louder.<br>"Ok you can enter" it replied the gate jittered up lunar stood on the grate and waited for the first voice to come.  
>"The footprint is….erm….the footprint is...ah, one of the eevee evolutions" it shouted lunar rolled her eyes and shouted down.<br>"I'm an umbreon if you want to know" she replied there was a sigh from underneath the grate it sounded slightly angry, lunar smiled and walked to blade following him through the entrance. The guild was full of Pokémon of different types, as far as they could see they where the only dark types there they had some angry looks from some physic Pokémon but they couldn't hurt them. A Rufflet bounced down the stairs he had a permanent scowl on his face.  
>"SO you wish to create a team, fine, fine that's ok" he groaned when he got a good look at them "oh your dark types, hum though we accept dark types its unusual for a pair of them to form a team" he said<br>"But, is it ok" lunar asked the fluffy bird sighed and pointed with its wing to the stairs and it hopped down to a second floor that had notice boards and then down another to where there was a door next to it that led to a chamber. Blade looked around in awe and saw that the guild was built into the side of a mountain he whispered to her about it. The fluffy bird opened the door and shouted something through the door someone replied and they went in.


End file.
